


Some Simple Jealousy

by beingbaz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingbaz/pseuds/beingbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's just got these feelings, and somehow, they're for Kurt.</p><p>Ficlet inspired by the song, "Damn Regret" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Simple Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, no money made. Written for funsies.

Finn Hudson had managed to get back into a relationship with Rachel. This was exactly what he wanted, so why was it he was lurking in the living room watching his step-brother, Kurt, and his boyfriend Blaine, sit shoulder to shoulder in the front yard, obviously enjoying each other's company.

Forcing his eyes away, Finn went to the kitchen to make himself something to snack on. His stomach felt hot and his thoughts felt wrong.

Kurt was his step-brother. Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend. Rachel was his girlfriend. He was her boyfriend.

So why was there this gnawing jealousy in his gut?

First butterflies at Kurt's outfit for prom, not that he'd let it show. Then walking in on Kurt as he stepped out of the shower in New York.

“Finn!” Kurt's startled exclamation had pierced into his mind as he'd stood their staring at the nude countertenor while Kurt tried to cover what Finn had already seen with a shower curtain. “Have you never heard of privacy?”

Finn had hurriedly stumbled out, but couldn't seem to get the image out of his mind. Kurt's skin, damp and flushed from the shower, his hair limp from recent washing, his face bright and clean, most likely from some fancy scrub Kurt used.

Finn slammed the refrigerator door shut, not registering the orange he held in his hand until he squeezed it and juice shot up his arm. Cursing under his breath, he took it to the counter and peeled it, his movements careful and deliberate.

He repeated to himself: It doesn't matter what you saw. You're with Rachel. He's your step-brother. He has a boyfriend. It doesn't matter what you saw.

“See you tomorrow!” he heard, as Kurt came in from outside. Soon he could hear the younger boy coming into the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt take a cup from the cupboard and step up to the sink to fill it with cold water. “Well, Blaine's off to hang with some of the guys from Dalton. What are you doing?”

Finn held himself still as Kurt tipped his head back and drank the water, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Finn gulped back the saliva that had pooled in his mouth while he watched, his hand no longer moving to peel the orange.

Thirst quenched, Kurt turned to find Finn's eyes on him, the football player's mouth was slightly parted, his cheeks a little flushed.

“Finn are you okay?” Kurt reached a hand toward Finn's face, saying, “It looks like you might have a fever...”

Kurt shortly found wrist taken and held in Finn's grip moments before his fingertips would have touched Finn's cheek. His blue eyes widened.

“Finn?”

The orange found itself abandoned on the counter beside him. Finn felt heavy and strange. His breathing seemed too quick, his mind overly muddled. He'd never felt like this with Rachel. In that moment, Finn did the only thing he could think of. The only thing that made sense, somehow.

He bent his head and kissed Kurt, a press of mouths, and then shot back up, his own eyes wide, somewhat shocked at his own actions, and a little afraid of what this could mean. If it meant anything.

Kurt tugged his trapped wrist softly from Finn's grip and found his own fingertips against his lips. He looked up at the other boy, blue eyes meeting brown, both awed, neither sure.

“Kurt?” Finn said quietly, his hand coming down towards the other boy's cheek. “I...”

“Shh,” Kurt whispered, feeling Finn's hand brush against his skin and leaning into it, eyes closing gently. A sigh escaped him, and he looked up at Finn through his eyelashes.

Kurt then reached up, hooked his hand behind Finn's neck, and leaned into the other boy's body, their mouths meeting deliberately this time, no stolen kisses. Kurt turned Finn and pressed him into the countertop, Each gave as much as they could, and took as much as they needed as they kissed.

Finn couldn't believe he was kissing Kurt, but it felt wonderful, and so right. He didn't care what anyone else thought. Later they would figure out whatever came next.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ.


End file.
